The Deal
by Nico
Summary: Pan blackmails Juunanagou into helping her make Trunks jealous. This is in response to Ceres no Cyberia's fanfic challenge, but it will be a T/P fic.
1. Default Chapter Title

Well, this is my debut fanfic on Fanfiction.net! This is sort of a response to _Ceres no Cyberia's_ Fanfic Challenge, but it will become a T&P fic. Also, I'm going to use the North American spelling for names (except for Juunanagou), since that seems to be what most people are familiar with. If I make a mistake with those though, please forgive me, because I've only seen a few of the dubbed FUNimation Dragonball Z episodes on Toonami. And one more thing, I am however going to use Japanese suffixes like _–chan_, _-san_, _-sama_, and so on. Sorry for spelling errors, this was written in about 3½ hours, also, English is not my best language, I'm from a German/American family, and it's hard to make the conversion to writing the less "harsh" English, I suppose even my Japanese is better! LOL!

Note: In this story, Juunanagou (Android #17) never fused with Hell Fighter Juunanagou, basically the Super 17 Saga never happened.

**_Plume_**  
Billy Corgan/James Iha

(preformed by The Smashing Pumpkins)  
© 1994 Cinderful Music/Chrysalis songs (bmi)

The Deal

~*~*~*~

_Oh yeah, another day_

_Oh yeah, gotta play_

_ _

Son Pan's eyes slowly fluttered open from underneath her white cotton sheets as the California sun filtered through. The low hum of her alarm clock captured her attention as she threw back her sheets and sat up groggily. She blinked rapidly trying to clear her foggy vision and focus on the digital display. "9:30!? Oh shit! I'm really late for work!" She exclaimed and jumped out of bed with new motivation.

After scrambling to get dressed and fix her hair, while rushing around her small apartment grabbing some breakfast, Pan finally stopped in front of her calendar while putting one shoe on. It was Saturday. After mumbling a few curses, she flopped down on her black leather (L.A.'s most fashionable color) couch and buried her head in the pillow.

_What it is, it never was_

_I don't care to give enough_

When Pan had finished High School, she had decided to move to the United States to go to a Tech Institute, she now held a job at a major software company as a software designer in Los Angeles, California. She had liked the idea of living near the coast, since it reminded her of her home. But recently, she had become terribly bored, mostly due to her lack of a social life outside of the office. She did miss her family and friends back home in Japan, but at the same time she didn't really want to go home. Basically, she had buried herself in work, and training. She went to the nearest gym every night, and even flew up state to the mountains for some solitary training sessions. Still, she was bored as hell.

_My boredom has outshined the sun_

_It's all down low_

_ _

Pan walked through the warm sand, heading towards the tide. She needed a good swim to work off some stress, and this early in the morning, a little after 6:00am in fact, there was barely anyone around. 

When Pan finally felt she had enough exercise she came out of the sea and grabbed her towel to dry off the salty ocean. After wringing the remaining water from her hair, she headed home. It was now about 7:45am.

As she walked down the hall to her apartment, her raven-black hair still damp from her early morning swim, Pan felt something was ajar. Her Saiya-jin senses kicked in, as she crept cautiously towards her door. She fit the key into the lock, and slowly swung the door open. She got quite a shock. There, inside _her_ apartment was Marron smiling sweetly, while her uncle Juunanagou stood to the side uncomfortably. "Hello Pan! I'm so glad we got the right apartment!" Marron said happily, running towards her. "Marron? What are you doing here?" Pan asked slowly, still in a state of shock. "Well your parents missed you, and wanted to make sure you were okay, you don't call much. So since I had some vacation time coming, I thought I would come and visit you! And uncle Juu-chan was nice enough to escort me all the way here." She replied sweetly, motioning to Juunana who just muttered something under his breath about _Juuhachi's manipulative little brat_. "I'm so glad you guys came, but I have to be at work tomorrow, it's Monday." Pan said hugging her older friend, still a little stunned. "See, I told you." Juunana muttered, obviously hoping to leave soon. "That's okay, we can get a hotel room for a little while. But summer is coming next week, you do have some of summer off right?" The blonde woman asked excitedly. "Well yeah…but…" Pan trailed off, wondering what Marron was planning. "Great! You can come back with us to visit everyone." Marron said happily. "But I…" Pan protested weakly, wondering why this had all been planned without her. "Pan this will be great! Bra is coming back from France this summer, I'm sure she'll be happy to catch up with you as well as everyone else. Besides, _Trunks_ is anxious to see you again." Marron said with a wink. Pan barely kept herself from blushing, why couldn't Marron or Bra forget that childhood crush? 

_ _

_I just want to have some_

_Little fun_

After much convincing, Pan finally agreed to come back with them when her summer vacation started. Marron and Juunana stayed until then, Marron helping her get caught up on the recent events back home. She had even shown Pan a picture of her fiancé, and Pan had to admit, he was gorgeous. 

_Oh yeah, another day_

_Oh yeah, what a waste_

_ _

Pan woke up that day to the persistent knocking on her apartment door. After dragging herself out of bed, still in her cotton Hello Kitty© pajamas (sorry, I couldn't resist ^_~). She opened the door to find Marron smiling brightly, and Juunanagou looking bored as ever. "What the hell are you guys doing here? It's 5:00am." Pan asked exhaustedly. "We have to get you packed! We leave tomorrow you know." Marron replied. "How could I forget." The raven-haired girl muttered sarcastically. But she let the two in and let Marron help her pack her suitcase, while Juunana waited in the living room.

_ _

_What it is, it never was_

# I don't care or give a fuck

Pan stared up at the giant metal monstrosity parked on the runway. "Bulma-san got us a private plane." Marron explained. "Goody." Pan muttered, still wondering how she had been dragged into this. "Let's go already." Juunana said impatiently. "Coming." Marron replied as they boarded the huge metal bird. 

_My boredom has outshined the sun_

_It's all down low_

_ _

She sat in the heavily cushioned seat, pretending to watch the 'inflight' movie. It was some sappy romance that was beginning to give her a headache. After awhile, Pan gave up and drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke, it was dark outside the plane, and Marron had fallen asleep. She got up to stretch her legs and walked up to were Juunanagou was sitting. He was listening to a portable compact disk player, and didn't notice her presence. Curious as to what the cyborg's taste in music was, she peeked at the open Cd case. It was Sarah McLachlan. Needless to say, Pan burst out laughing. She laughed so hard in fact, that she fell down on the floor clutching at her sides. Juunanagou's eyes snapped open. He noticed Pan laughing on the floor, and suddenly became very embarrassed, although being a cyborg he didn't show it. When she finally calmed down he glared at her coldly. _Kami, if looks could kill_. Pan thought to herself. "If you ever tell anyone about this, I will personally tear you limb from limb." Juunanagou hissed. "Oh really? My daddy could turn you into scrap metal." Pan shot back. This began a glaring contest. Suddenly Pan had a brilliant idea, aw the power of blackmail. "I have a deal to propose." She said grinning evilly. _This will be a shocker for the folks at home, especially Trunks!_ She thought to herself.

Pan stepped off the plane, where everyone was waiting on the ground. The thing that shocked everyone, was that Juunanagou's arm was snaked possessively around Pan's waist. Marron, (who had been told not to ask questions about their secret deal) followed, smiling radiantly. "Hello everyone." Pan said sweetly. "Uh…welcome home Pan-chan." Gohan replied confusedly, as he stared at where Juunanagou's arm rested. Trunks, actually looked stunned.

_ _

_I just want to have some_

_Little fun…_

**So, should I continue the story? Comments, criticism, or just wanna talk? You can mail me at [nico@gunsmithcats.org][1] or [granite_angel@secondimpact.com][2]**

   [1]: mailto:nico@gunsmithcats.org
   [2]: mailto:granite_angel@secondimpact.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

I want to thank everyone who reviewed last time, I really appreciate it! Part one was written in such a short time I thought I would be flamed for my bad penmanship, but everyone was really nice! Unfortunately this was also written in a rush, hopefully it won't become a habit ^_^ Sorry for the spelling errors! Anyway, sorry for taking so long to get this part out, but I spent literally hours looking for the right song, and then I decided just to not make this a song-fic at all, but if I continue the next part will be. This is basically just a filling in the gap (and torturing Juunana ^_~) part, I promise the next one will be better if you want me to write it! And yes, it would have some T&P!

*Warnings: Harsh language, but that's to be expected in shonen anime anyway.

The Deal, Part Two

~*~*~*~

The three travelers descended the portable stairs down to the group of their friends and families. "It's been along time since I've seen you all!" Pan said happily, breaking away from Juunanagou to hug her father and mother. "Oh Pan, we've missed you so much!" Videl said happily hugging her daughter, choosing to ignore the scene with Juunana for now. After the greetings were over they separated into smaller groups, Pan going with her family, until the celebration dinner that night. 

Everyone, including Juuhachigou, Kurrin, Marron, and Juunanagou was gathered in one of Capsule Corp's huge banquet halls, eating and talking, and just having a good time. Pan was talking with Trunks and her uncle Goten. The two men were both wondering if they dared to ask about her and Juunana's new found closeness. "So Pan, how long do you plan to stay here?" Trunks asked casually while sipping a cocktail. "Well, I have three weeks off for summer." She replied. "Man they sure give you short vacations don't they?" Goten asked. "Well at least I have a job!" She replied, resisting the childish urge to stick out her tongue. "Hey! I'm just looking for the right kind of work." He defended himself weakly. "Yeah, taste-tester for Burger King!" Trunks joked, making Pan and himself burst out laughing at Goten who was sulking. "Now that you mention it that wouldn't be a very bad job." Goten said thoughtfully when they had calmed. Trunks and Pan sweat-dropped simultaneously. "Oh I love this song!" Pan squealed and ran off to find Juunana and drag him onto the dance floor, leaving Trunks and Goten in a state of confusion. 

"Come on Juu-kun!" Pan said sweetly, pulling him away from a drinking contest with Vegeta. "This isn't part of the deal." Juunana growled. "Well, I'm sure Vegeta and Piccolo would love to hear about your relationship with SarahMcLachlan then." Pan whispered back. She didn't expect him to answer her. He didn't surprise her. Instead he grudgingly wrapped him arms around her waist for the slow dance. As the couple swayed gently to the soft music amidst the sea of dancers, Goten and Trunks gawked at them. "Did I miss something here?" Goten asked, his jaw slightly slack. "No way. Pan and Juunanagou? Did I just step into the Twilight Zone or what?" Trunks asked, equally lost. "What's up brother? Trunks?" Gohan asked casually as he walked up to them. Goten motioned to Juunana and Pan. "Aren't they dancing a little close?" Gohan asked raising an eyebrow. "So it's not just me?" Trunks asked. 

"Make this look good, they're watching." Pan whispered. Juunana made a gagging noise, but complied. The young pair swayed to the music with inhuman grace while their 'audience' watched with interest.

"You don't think something happened when Marron and Juunana went to go pick up Pan do you?" Trunks asked softly. "What are you suggesting?" Gohan demanded, glaring at the younger half saiya-jin. "Oh…nothing." Trunks said quickly, sweat-dropping. "Well how would you like Juunanagou for a son-in-law?" Goten joked with a chuckle. "WHAT?!" Gohan growled turning to face his brother. "Sorry! I'm sorry! Kami, I was just joking." Goten replied nervously. "You better be." Gohan muttered, folding his arms over his chest in a very saiya-jin manner.

When the song ended Pan left the dance floor with Juunana close behind. "I bet you anything Trunks and Goten will follow us! This is going to be a riot!" Pan giggled. Juunana sighed, wishing he had never bought that stupid CD in the first place. 

"Look, they're leaving, let's go!" The lavender haired saiya-jin whispered to Goten, once Gohan had left with Videl. He had been too embarrassed to admit to Gohan that he didn't trust Pan with Juunana. "Isn't this kind of rude?" Goten asked as he followed Trunks. "You want to protect Pan don't you?" Trunks demanded. "Well yeah but…" "Then come on!" Trunks said grabbing his friend. 

"Ha! What did I tell you?" Pan asked when they were out in one of Capsule Corp's gardens. "Why are we out here?" Juunana asked exasperatedly looking up at the velvety black sky. "You'll see." Pan replied mysteriously. "I don't like the sound of that." he muttered. "Ok now, because of what I'm about to do, keep thinking how embarrassing it would be if Vegeta got wind of your love for soft rock." Pan whispered when she was sure Goten and most importantly Trunks were watching. Before the raven-haired cyborg could respond she pressed her lips to his firmly. He immediate reaction was to pull away, but he reminded himself of the damage his pride would suffer, so he wrapped his arms around her, telling himself this wouldn't have to go on much longer. Pan was thinking something similar, reminding herself this was worth Trunk's reaction.

"Oh my god…" Goten muttered from his hiding place in an evergreen bush. Trunks couldn't even speak, and he was so pale he looked as if he was about to faint. "Goten do something!" Trunks hissed when he regained the use of his voice. "What? No way! Pan would kill me if she knew I had been spying on her." Goten replied. "You're her fucking uncle! You're supposed to protect her!" Trunks shot back, trying desperately to keep his voice down. "Why are you so concerned anyway? You wouldn't be jealous would you?" Goten half accused. "What? No! Pan's just like my little sister!" Trunks replied quickly.

"Pan!? Oh my god…is that you?" Upon hearing the voice Pan broke away from Juunana and Goten and Trunks stood up from their foliage hiding place. "Bra?" Pan asked in shock, she hadn't really taken Bra into account… "Yeah it's me! I didn't interrupt anything did I? And Trunks and Goten, what are you doing in the bushes over there?" The girl asked giggling wickedly. The two saiya-jins laughed nervously and turned their attention to their feet. "Uncle Goten? Trunks? Kami, were you spying on me?" Pan asked, feigning surprise. "Uuuuhhhh….no of course not…we were just, um…checking the grounds for burglars." Trunks replied lamely. "We do have security guards for that you know boys." Bra replied smiling triumphantly at her brother who looked like he wanted to strangle her. "Hey you know what they say, if you want something done right you've got to do it yourself…" Goten muttered. Juunana just stood there, wishing he could sneak away, who knew soft rock could cause so much trouble? "Well, why don't we have a little girl to girl catching up talk?" Bra asked sweetly. "Sure." Pan replied with a smile, leaving Juunana. As the girls walked off the men stood uncomfortably trying to think of a way to excuse themselves.

"Well, Pan I'm happy you got a boyfriend, but Juunana? I mean he is really hot but…" Bra trailed off as they sat in her old room. "It's a long story. But anyway, we didn't really get to talk earlier, so how about telling me what's been happening in your life?" Pan replied, leaning back against her friend's bed. As their girl chat session continued Trunks and Goten were being interrogated by Gohan.

"What exactly did you see?" Gohan asked as the two younger saiya-jins sat uncomfortably on a couch in one of the Capsule Corp compound's living rooms. They had decided to tell Pan's father since they had figured he would find out soon enough anyway and Goten thought his brother should hear it from them, they were now regretting this decision. "They were um…making out in the garden Gohan-san." Goten replied, failing miserably at putting it gently. Gohan's expression tightened a bit, but he didn't go 'postal' like they feared. "I'll have a talk with Pan. Thanks for telling me." Gohan said getting up tiredly. After he left Trunks and Goten just sat in silence.

"Pan-chan…could I have a talk with you?" Gohan asked softly while knocking on the door to Bra's room. "Alright, just a second dad." Pan replied cringing.

"Pan…Goten told me you have a relationship with Juunanagou?" Gohan asked softly when they sat down on the chairs in the kitchen. "Well, sort of daddy..." Pan replied, fidgeting with her thumbs. "Honey, don't you think he's a little old for you? I mean he was a teenager back during the Cell Games." Gohan asked softly. "Dad, I'm twenty-three, and technically he hasn't aged since he was eighteen, so really I'm older than him." Pan replied quickly. "But, he's been around a lot longer than you. I'm just afraid you're getting in over your head." Gohan replied. "Pan, Gohan honey? We need to go home now." Videl said walking into the kitchen. Pan flashed her mom a look of gratitude then followed her parents outside.

"I just can't believe that Pan was…and with Juunana!" Trunks muttered clenching his fist. "Calm down Trunks. She's old enough to make her own decisions. But I know what you mean, I wasn't even born when Juunanagou was a teen!" Goten replied shaking his head. "We've got to find a way to bring Pan to her senses." Trunks said thoughtfully. "You know, I'm really beginning to wonder why you are so bothered by this whole thing. It wouldn't have anything to do with Trunksy-kun being jealous now would it?" Goten teased, batting his eyelashes. Trunks just shot him a cold glare.

**I'm really sorry, that was kind of short and pointless, but do you wonderful readers want me to continue? And as always, mail is always welcome. ( [nico@gunsmithcats.org][1] or [granite_angel@secondimpact.com][2] )**

** **

** **

   [1]: mailto:nico@gunsmithcats.org
   [2]: mailto:granite_angel@secondimpact.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Okay people, I was listening to Billy Joel's "It's Still Rock and Roll to Me" song, so my brain is kind of warped @_@ hopefully my writing style isn't too strange. This chapter has a definite taste of T/P, enjoy! Also, before I forget, I'm thinking about writing a Mirai Pan x Mirai Trunks fic (one of those timeline crossings ones), and I have an R.E.M. song in mind that I think would go great with it, so does that sound good to anyone? I could start writing it when I'm done with this series ^_^

P.S. Thanks to all the people who reviewed the lousy chapter before, hopefully this one is better, and thanks for your patience!

** **

**So I Need You**

©Three Doors Down, "The Better Life"

The Deal, Part Three

~*~*~*~  
_If you could step into my head,_

_Tell me would you still know me...?_

_ _

The lavender haired man watched in amusement as his female companion fidgeted angrily with her seatbelt. "Damn thing is too tight!" She whined. "I swear, your car has something against me!" She added. "What's wrong with you today Pan? You seem nervous." He said smirking almost arrogantly. "Shut up! I am not Trunks!" Pan yelled quickly, glaring at him. "Oh come on, I'm just kidding. So do you have somewhere else better to be or what? Making out with Juunanagou maybe?" He added almost bitterly. Pan just stared at him for a moment before answering coldly, "It's not my fault you and Goten were being nosey and spying on us." "We were just worried about you Pan." Trunks said softly, turning his attention back to the road. "Well don't worry about me! I'm not a child, I'm not even your sister." She said angrily. Trunks stayed quietly focused on driving and did not answer. "I'm sorry Pan…I just like to look out for my friends. Anyway, I'm not taking you to lunch so we can argue, I just wanted to welcome you back." He said breaking the painful silence. "Yeah, yeah, fine. Let's just forget about it." Pan muttered, waving her hand dismissively. They rode on in a comfortable silence.

_If you woke up in my bed,_

_Tell me then would you hold me…?_

_ _

"Dende, Pan you eat almost as much as your grandfather." Trunks muttered, pocketing his wallet, which was significantly lighter. "Hey it's not like you're a delicate eater either!" Pan replied chuckling playfully as they left the small Greek café. She shivered as a cool breeze blew past them, and shoved her hands roughly into her faded blue jeans. Trunks sighed dramatically then pulled off his brown leather jacket and handed to her. Pan rolled her eyes, and said sarcastically, "There's no need to be chivalrous with me." She took the coat anyway.

_ _

_Or would you simply let it lie, _

_Leaving me to wonder why_

_I can't get you out of this head I call mine_

_ _

The two demi-saiyajins stared out quietly at the crashing waves from the long pier on which they stood. "So how exactly did you and Juunana get together?" Trunks asked suddenly. "Um…who said we were _together_?" Pan asked awkwardly. "Oh I'm sorry, do you kiss practical strangers regularly?" He asked raising a lavender eyebrow. "Che. All I meant was we aren't in love or anything. It's just sort of a fling. Anyway we just started talking and…" Her voice trailed off. "You aren't in love?" Trunks asked still trying to be casual. "Of course not! Do you love everyone you date Trunks?" Pan demanded. "No I guess not…it's just your father being Gohan and everything I didn't really expect you to be so causal about dating." Trunks replied, trying not to offend her. "I guess I'm just not a hopeless romantic." She muttered. "Yeah, you got that right." He replied. "Trunks Briefs! Don't make me push you off this pier!" Pan yelled. "I'd like to see you trying!" He taunted. This normally would have begun a sparing match, but the beach was closing and they decided they had better leave. Trunks wrapped his arm around her shoulders in an _almost_ brotherly fashion and they headed back to his car.

_ _

_And I will say_

_Oh no I can't let you go, my little girl_

_Because you're holding up my world,_

_So I need you_

_ _

He watched her silently and she leaned her head out the window and let the wind toy with her long black hair as they headed nowhere in particular. "Pan, your dad isn't going to kill me for getting you home late is he?" Trunks asked almost sheepishly. She giggled. "I think he's just glad I'm not out with Juu-kun." He nodded in relief. "So Trunks, how's your personal life? Everyone else seems have a significant other, Marron is even getting married." Pan asked as the car sped through the countryside. "I've dated here and there but nothing serious. Mom is starting to give me the 'your thirty something and you still don't have a serious girlfriend' talks." He replied shrugging. Pan smiled again. 

_ _

_Your imitation of my walk,_

_And the perfect way you talk_

_It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you_

_So I need you so I need you_

_So I need you so I need you_

_ _

"Anywhere is particular you wanna go Pan?" Trunks asked softly. "Nah, not really." She said with a shrug. "We can just drive around and kill time then, I'm guessing you aren't too anxious to get home huh?" He said looking over at her. "It's nice to see my parents and everything, but it's getting nerve racking. They want to hear all about my life in the U.S., and I don't really have anything to tell them." She said still looking out the window. "You know, I know where we can go." Trunks said mysteriously.

_ _

_And if I jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge, _

_Tell me would you still follow me…?_

_ _

They arrived at a grassy cliff overlooking the city, which had become merely a sea of lights in the darkness. "I've never been out here before." Pan said softly as she followed him out of the car. "A few years back me and Goten came up here to spar, we where looking for some nice uninhabited land, and this fit the bill. I haven't really been back since, but I remembered the view." He replied standing with her at the edge.

_ _

# And if I made you mad today,

# Tell me would you love me tomorrow? Please

_Or would you say that you don't care,_

_And then leave me standing here_

_Like the fool who is drowning in despair and screamin'_

_ _

"It's like something out of a movie, one of those stupid, sappy, romances, but it sure as hell is beautiful." Pan murmured. Trunks chuckled, but it sounded almost nervous this time. "How have things been here while I was gone, really?" She asked quietly. Trunks sighed before muttering, "Lonely." "I'm sorry. It seems like Bra and Marron and me just left you and Goten alone." Pan said sadly. "Ah, don't worry about it. We're fine." Trunks replied putting on a thin smile. "Maybe I should visit more often." She said thoughtfully. "That would always be nice, everyone really misses you. Or maybe you could move back…" "Did my dad put you up to this?" Pan asked suspiciously. "No! It really is getting boring here without you. I mean really the most interesting thing that's happened recently was when Goten got his head stuck in that tire." Trunks said laughing at the memory. "I don't even want to know how that happened!" Pan said laughing.

_ _

_Oh no I can't let you go, my little girl_

_Because you're holding up my world,_

_So I need you_

_ _

Pan glanced down at her digital watch that was flashing blue in the dark. "Oh man, I better get home, it's 11:20pm, Mom and Dad are probably getting worried." "Wow it's that late? I should get you home before Gohan comes after me." Trunks said laughing some more.

_ _

_Your imitation of my walk,_

_And the perfect way you talk_

_It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you_

_So I need you, so I need you_

_ _

The pair stood a few feet from Pan's door, feeling awkward. "So thanks for lunch, it was nice to catch up." Pan said smiling sweetly. "Yeah, no problem. Maybe we can do something with Goten and Bra later this week huh?" He asked. "That sounds good. So we'll talk later okay?" "Alright, goodnight." Trunks said softly, leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. She blushed, but nodded and turned away and headed into her house. Trunks stood for a minute watching her, wondering why his heart was beating so fast.

_ _

_So I need you _

_So I need you…_

** **

Preview of the next installment: "Where are you going Juunana?" "To go find and kill that bitch Sarah McLachlan!"


End file.
